


Time Capsule

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Don't hope too much, Fluff, Gerard-centrist, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, RPF, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Ada begitu banyak momen. Ada begitu banyak memori. Tentang apa yang telah berlalu. Tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Ada banyak hal yang terlewat begitu saja, namun tak sedikit yang tersimpan dan dapat dilihat kembali.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own My Chemical Romance and its band members. If I own them, they won't break up and leave me suffering.

Di tengah gelap malam yang menyelimuti, Gerard tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu terbiasa untuk tidur dengan lampu dimatikan, membiarkan dirinya dilingkupi warna hitam agar mudah terlelap. Ia akan menatap langit-langit yang hanya terkena cahaya yang lolos dari ventilasi dan memikirkan banyak hal sampai ia memejamkan mata. Kali ini saat melihat cahaya samar di atas sana, ia memikirkan Frank.

Ingatan itu kembali terputar di benaknya. Sebuah memori masa lalu yang terpendam bagai kapsul waktu.

 

***

 

 “Gee!”

Cengiran di wajah Gerard melebar. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang ponsel dari jangkauan Frank. Frank boleh garang tapi tetap saja dia lebih pendek.

“Sumpah!” Frank memandangnya benci setelah menyerah pada perbandingan tinggi badan yang tidak adil ini. Ia tidak suka saat Gerard mengendap-endap dan tanpa sepengetahuannya mengambil foto saat dirinya tidak siap. Seperti saat sedang _check-sound_ atau saat dia terkantuk-kantuk sehabis manggung. Tentu saja, penampilan Frank sangat tidak pantas dan tidak rapi dan tidak-tidak yang lain. Pokoknya, ia benci pada kebiasaan _candid-camera_ -nya Gerard.

Frank meletakkan gitar yang dipangkunya di sofa lalu bersedekap. “Kenapa kau selalu mengambil fotoku saat aku sedang _enggak_ pantas difoto sih!?”

Gerard tergelak. Tangannya mengoper-operkan ponsel dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain, menggoda. Frank mendengus, menatapnya berbahaya.

“Kenapa?”  
“ _You’re beautiful, Frankie,_ ” kata Gerard menggoyang-goyangkan benda metal di tangannya. _“So beautiful._ ”

Frank mengerucutkan bibir, memberinya pandangan maut terakhir sebelum menyambar gitarnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelumnya ia sempat mendesiskan _“Fuck you.”_ pada lawan bicaranya yang masih tersenyum lebar.

Saat pintu akhirnya dibanting hingga menutup, Gerard menurunkan tangannya dan menghela napas.

Bukan napas lega. Samasekali bukan.

 

***

 

Ada satu folder tersendiri di galeri ponsel Gerard yang diberi nama “ _everything’s beautiful”_. Untung ada fitur _lock your gallery_ di ponselnya. Jika tidak, tentu semua sudah heboh bila melihat apa isi folder yang bersangkutan. Folder yang berisi 3181 _file_ itu, berisi foto-foto Frank—mahakarya Gerard sejak mereka bersahabat dan tergabung dalam band yang sama.

Tanggal paling lawas pada foto dalam album itu menunjukkan tahun 2001. Foto pertama yang diambil Gerard adalah saat Frank sedang menggosok-gosokkan tangan lalu meniupinya di suatu hari pada bulan Desember. Ia ingat melihat Frank yang selalu terkesan dingin, _kedinginan._ Dan itu momen yang tak bisa Gerard lewatkan begitu saja.

Ada juga satu foto dimana Frank tengah bersandar pada sebuah speaker, terkantuk-kantuk. Agaknya ia kelelahan. Dan sekali lagi, alih-alih menyuruh sahabatnya pergi beristirahat, ia malah mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengatur posisi. Dan _zap!_ Beberapa kenangan tentang wajah polos Frank dan keletihan yang membuat wajahnya tampak lebih manusiawi tergenggam di tangan Gerard.

Dan masih ada lagi.

Dan sungguh masih ada lebih banyak lagi.

Ada begitu banyak momen. Ada begitu banyak memori. Tentang apa yang telah berlalu. Tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Ada banyak hal yang terlewat begitu saja, namun tak sedikit yang tersimpan dan dapat dilihat kembali.

 

***

 

Malam ini, Gerard mengenangnya lagi.

Di tengah gelap yang mendominasi, setitik cahaya dari ponsel terpantul pada wajahnya. Wajah yang tersenyum pada benda metal di tangannya. Pada sosok yang sedang tersenyum murni, tidak tahu dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sosok yang meneriakinya karena tidak setuju gambarnya diambil diam-diam. Sosok yang membanting pintu kesal dan berlalu dengan marah dari hadapan Gerard saat itu.

 

Gerard menarik napas. Ya, ia mengambil banyak sekali foto _candid_ Frank. Gerard tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya hampir alamiah, nyaris seperti kebiasaan saat melihat Frank dan dia tidak menyadari dirinya diperhatikan; maka Gerard akan mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan fitur kamera. Sungguh ia tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin ada alasannya, motivasi, hanya saja Gerard belum menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk merangkainya sebagai pembelaan.

Kalaupun bisa, Frank belum tentu akan mengerti. Frank akan berpikir semua itu akal-akalan Gerard saja untuk mengerjainya. Atau semacamnya.

Padahal tidak. Gerard hanya tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia suka menangkap momen yang Frank lakukan secara alamiah. Saat ia tersenyum. Saat ia tertawa. Saat ia merengut. Saat ia kelelahan. Saat ia fokus. Saat ia kagum pada langit. Saat ia serius mendengarkan lagu demo. Saat ia memasang wajah konyol. Saat-saat yang tak akan terulang dengan sama.

 Yang Gerard tahu, ia hanya ingin mengabadikan semua itu.

 

Ah, mungkin suatu hari nanti, Gerard akan bisa menunjukkan “mahakarya”-nya ini. Sebuah kolase wajah dan ekspresi yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu. Sebuah harta karun dari kenangan yang terkumpul dalam kapsul waktu. Dan mungkin, ketika saat itu tiba, Gerard akan melihat langsung pada Frank dan mengucapkan kalimat sama yang selalu ia katakan selama ini.

 

_You’re beautiful._

Dan saat itu, mungkin Frank akan mempercayainya.

 

 

 

 

_“A photograph is a time capsule that extends from the past to the future.”_

—Henry Jesionka

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHahahah  
> apa ini o)-(
> 
> banyak banget mcr material bersliweran di tl hari ini, cuma saya tertohok abis-abisan sama satu postingan foto yang didalemnya ada quote-nya gee dan tulisan october 22nd gitu. saya amat baper hingga tanpa sadar ngetik fic ini setelah sepagian ngegodok idenya :'')
> 
> saya belum pernah nulis rpf sebelumnya jadi engga tau ini ooc engga, maafin deh pokoknya /w\


End file.
